Beautiful Things
by Rozen91
Summary: Katakanlah, Pansy (my lil' sister), apakah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini? Kau tahu, bagiku, hal terindah adalah-/ A fic based on a song titled Utsukushiki Mono from Sound Horizon (dengan beberapa perubahan di sana sini). /Hermione POV


**Ketika kau memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangan. Di balik duniamu yang terbingkai jendela dan cerita-cerita dariku, kau seolah melihat dunia indah dimana aku berdiri dan berlari. Di tempat tidur tempatmu mengukir keindahan berbingkai, **

**Hei, Pansy,**

**katakanlah—**

**.**

**.**

**"Beautiful Things"**

Rozen91

Utsukushiki Mono © Sound Horizon

Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling

Warning : OOC / Hermione POV

**.**

**.**

—**apakah hal terindah di dunia ini?**

**Kau tahu,**

**Bagiku, hal terindah adalah—**

**.**

**.**

Hermione Granger, itu namaku. Tapi, kupikir ini bukanlah cerita mengenai diriku dan padang rumput dan rumah sederhana di kaki bukit. Ini bukan tentang nyanyian dan harmonika di tanganku.

Melainkan tentang adikku yang kini berumur 6 tahun dengan senyum dan dunianya yang semu tapi nyata hanya dari kedua matanya yang terpejam. Mimpi-mimpi itu mengalir bersama musim yang terus berganti tanpa memedulikan kejadian apa pun. Musim-musim itu tetap berjalan, musim-musim itu menyaksikan dan kemudian memberikan keindahan untuk dikenang olehnya.

Pansy, pernahkah kuceritakan padamu tentang diriku saat pertama kali melihat tubuh kecilmu di dalam balutan dan pelukan ibu? Saat itu, aku sangat senang dan bangga bahwa diriku telah menjadi 'big sister' dengan adanya dirimu. Aku ingat bagaimana tangan kecilmu menarik-narik ujung rambutku yang ikal. Aku ingat bagaimana pertama kali kau memanggilku 'kakak'. Aku sangat senang.

Pansy, walaupun kau tak pernah menyentuh bagaimana rasanya berjalan di atas tanah, menyisir ilalang yang berbaris di padang rumput, aku akan berada di sini. Walaupun hanya berbekal cerita, kuharap bisa memberimu gambaran dari imajinasimu yang luas tentang dunia kecil yang kau lihat dari bingkai jendela. Dengan senyum di wajahmu yang menyembunyikan sakit dan rambutmu hitammu yang dihembus lembut oleh angin.

Kau, Pansy, aku tahu kau menahan sakit yang membuatmu lemah semenjak kau lahir ke dunia ini. Akan tetapi, aku tidak akan pernah lupa saat kau, yang kini berumur enam tahun, hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Dan dimulailah musim pertama untuk tahunmu yang keenam.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Di malam sunyi di mana seharusnya kau tertidur lelap dan bermimpi tentang hari esok, tak ada ubahnya dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Kau kembali batuk dan demam tinggi. Ibu menjagamu semalaman dan ayah bangun lebih pagi untuk bekerja. Aku menghampiri tubuh kecilmu yang kini tertidur di balik selimut yang disematkan untukmu. Kau belum bangun setelah menghadapi rasa sakit tengah malam tadi. Karenanya, aku berlari ke padang rumput tempat temanku menggembala domba-dombanya. Berkumpul bersama semak-semak belukar musim semi adalah bunga kesukaanmu, Camomile. Kucabut satu persatu dan kukumpulkan di tanganku, kemudian berlari pulang; membayangkan wajah bahagiamu ketika melihatnya.

Kau belum bangun saat aku berada di kamarmu dengan toples plastik berisi bunga kesukaanmu di tanganku. Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membuangnya. Seperti biasa akan kutaruh di bingkai jendela, dan kau akan tersenyum ketika membuka mata dan melihatnya di sana setelah musim dingin sebelumnya.

Kemudian, aku duduk di kursi dan menyanyikan lagu yang baru saja kupelajari dari temanku. Dan harmonika itu tentunya. Kau tahu aku selalu bernyanyi dan memainkannya untukmu.

Kau pun terbangun dan tersenyum, berkata bahwa bunga di toples itu sangat indah. Cerita hari ini telah berada di ujung lidahku.

Musim semi bergerak seiring detak jam. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bercerita untukmu.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Aku melipat lengan bajuku dan mengipasi-ngipasi diri dengan tangan. Suara dengung kipas angin di sampingku mengingatkanku pada suara serangga musim panas yang seolah bernyanyi setiap saat. Kau melihat jalan ke ladang di balik bingkai jendelamu. Matahari bersinar cerah dan kau melihat jalan dan pepohonan itu begitu terang. Warnanya ini dan itu. Kau bilang itu sangat indah dan tersenyum.

Lalu, aku bernyanyi bersama serangga-serangga di pohon di luar. Sahut-menyahut menciptakan sebuah nada yang membuatmu tersenyum lebar. Membuat warna wajahmu sedikit lebih segar.

Dan harmonika itu juga. Kau tahu aku selalu bernyanyi dan memainkannya untukmu. Lalu, aku menciptakan lagu musim panas bersama serangga-serangga di luar sana untukmu.

Musim panas bergerak seiring detak jam. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bercerita untukmu.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Kau bilang bahwa kau suka warna orange lembut matahari terbenam, dan lihatlah, Pansy! Musim gugur telah tiba dan daun-daun berguguran dengan warna kesukaanmu. Tubuh kecilmu, adikku, masih tertidur padahal pagi telah tiba. Apakah kau tak akan bangun? Lihatlah, daun-daun di pohon seberang telah berguguran. Warnanya orange bercampur kuning. Kau sangat menyukainya, kau bilang itu sangat indah.

Kau membuka mata dan bangkit, melihat ke luar jendela. Di baliknya adalah musim gugur yang memberimu warna yang kau sukai. Kemudian, aku memainkan harmonika dengan melodi yang sama dengan melodi tahun sebelumnya. Kau mengingatnya dan menikmatinya dengan senyum di wajahmu. Kau bilang itu sangat indah. Dan sepanjang hari, kau tersenyum melihat dunia di balik bingkai jendela dan cerita-cerita dariku.

Musim gugur bergerak seiring detak jam. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bercerita untukmu.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Aku membantumu memakai baju hangat dan penutup telinga. Kau tertawa dan berkata bahwa kau berubah gendut. Ayah ikut tertawa di depan pintu saat mendengarnya dan ibu mencium keningmu sebelum beranjak menyiapkan sarapan. Aku menaruh harmonikaku di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurmu dan kau menatap penuh tanya. Aku hanya tersenyum rahasia dan menyuruhmu untuk membaca buku sampai aku datang. Kau menurutinya. Kemudian, aku keluar rumah sambil berlari. Di hamparan salju ini aku akan menceritakan dunia padamu.

Kau menyentuh salju yang hendak meleleh di jaketku saat aku datang dengan wajah merah bersemangat di kamarmu. Kau tertawa dan berkata bahwa salju itu dingin dan meleleh di tanganmu. Kemudian, aku duduk di kursi dan meraih harmonikaku dan memainkannya. Kau menelengkan kepala, menyadari bahwa itu adalah melodi yang belum pernah kau dengar. Lalu, aku mengangkat daguku; menunjuk ke luar jendela.

Saat itu, kau tertegun dan untuk pertama kalinya kau melihat boneka salju yang sangat besar. Boneka salju yang kupersiapkan bersama ayah malam sebelumnya. Aku senang, akhirnya kami punya kesempatan untuk melakukannya.

Kau bilang itu sangat indah dan sepanjang hari mengaguminya di balik bingkai jendela. Dan aku di sampingmu, bercerita dan bernyanyi untukmu.

Musim dingin bergerak seiring detak jam. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan bernyanyi dan bercerita untukmu.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

Ibu telah menyerah, tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa dan bersedih seharian. Ayah dan aku bergantian merawatmu yang tengah kesakitan di tengah hawa dingin. Kemudian, aku berjaga untukmu dan tertidur dengan air mata mengalir di pipiku. Mengingat-ngingat kenangan bahwa kau, sejak dulu, tak pernah keluar dari rumah ini. Duniamu hanyalah pemandangan berbingkai dan cerita-cerita dariku. Aku selalu mencari tahu apakah arti dari semua kesakitan yang kau lalui bertahun-tahun ini. Apakah arti dari kehidupanmu jika kau terus berada di tempat tidur ini dan sakit?

Apakah arti dari kehidupanmu, Pansy?

Aku menutupi wajah, menyadari air mata tak mau berhenti mengalir. Aku tak pernah ingat kau menginjak padang rumput, memanjat pohon, dan berlari di ilalang. Aku tak pernah ingat.

Kemudian, aku tertidur.

Dan kau tahu,

aku melihatmu menginjak padang rumput, memanjat pohon, dan berlari di ilalang.

**.**

**.**

Mimpi itu sangat indah. Kau tak lagi melihat dunia berbingkai dari kamar ini. Kau berada di padang rumput yang luas. Berlari dan berlomba dari kumpulan domba-domba temanku. Kau memanjat pohon apel dan mengambil satu dan memakannya sembarang. Kau sangat bahagia.

Lalu, kau datang menghampiriku dan tertidur mendengar melodi harmonikaku. Dan saat itu aku menyadari satu hal. Aku tertegun dan suara harmonika terhenti.

Sayangnya, mimpi itu tak lagi berlanjut saat aku terbangun oleh suaramu yang serak dan senyum lemah di bibirmu. Tangan kecilmu berada di bahuku. Aku memaksakan senyum dan bertanya ada apa. Kau memejamkan mata sesaat dalam pembaringanmu. Dan saat itu aku menyadari satu hal.

Kemudian, kau berkata bahwa kau punya nyanyian yang selalu kau simpan dan ingin kau ajarkan padaku. Kau bernyanyi dan aku melihat duniamu. Suaramu berbaur dengan rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana.

Pansy, untuk pertama kalinya, kau bernyanyi dan aku melihat duniamu.

Kemudian, kita bernyanyi bersama dan melodi harmonika di tengah malam, di tengah rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana, terdengar di udara. Kau melihat dunia hujan di balik bingkai jendela. Senyum terulas di wajahmu dan berkata bahwa hujan itu sangat indah. Kemudian, kau perlahan memejamkan kedua matamu.

Kemudian aku tertegun, menyadari satu hal yang telah ada sejak dulu.

Aku masih tertegun saat ayah dan ibu berada di sampingku,

memeluk dan menangisi jasadmu yang tak lagi hidup.

Lalu, air mata kembali mengalir. Suara tangis berbaur dengan rintik-rintik hujan di luar sana.

Hei, my lil' sis... aku telah menemukan sesuatu paling indah di dunia.

**.**

**.**

Di acara pemakaman ini, bunga-bunga Camomile banyak dikumpulkan untukmu. Tak banyak orang datang, mengingat kau selalu di rumah dan tak punya teman. Kesedihan itu terlalu mendalam dan bahkan aku merasa bisa menghirupnya di udara. Aku tahu kau tidak suka melihat kesedihan, karenanya kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Kemudian, di kantung terusan hitamku ini, aku mengeluarkan harmonika kesayanganku.

Dan aku menyanyikan lagumu dan mereka melihat duniamu.

Pansy, mereka melihat duniamu.

Ibu mendekatiku; ayah menghampiriku. Dan aku berkata bahwa inilah duniamu; inilah lagumu. Kemudian, aku mengajari kedua orangtua kita tentang melodi lagumu. Cerita dan duniamu yang tak tersentuh berada di sana. Lalu, kami bernyanyi dan aku sadar, inilah pertama kalinya kami seperti ini. Pansy, kau memberikan ikatan untuk keluarga kita; untukku, untuk ayah, dan untuk ibu. Kenangan dan ceritamu berada bersama kami dengan ikatan bersamamu.

Di lagu ini,

dengan harmonika ini,

aku menyanyikan duniamu pada semua orang. Pada teman-temanku, domba-domba di padang rumput, anak kecil di kota sebelah, dan orang-orang yang akan melihat duniamu.

Pansy,

ini sangat indah, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Tapi,

tahukah kau, Pansy?

Aku menyadari satu hal,

bahwa hal terindah di dunia ini, bagiku, adalah wajahmu yang tengah tertidur saat itu. Kau sangat bahagia. Seolah kau tengah berada di padang rumput, menginjak rumput, memanjat pohon, dan berlari di ilalang

Pansy,

wajahmu saat itu tak akan kulupakan.

**.**

**.**

**Kau tahu,**

**Bagiku, **

**hal terindah di dunia ini adalah wajahmu yang tengah tertidur.**

**_The End_**

Alhamdulillah, selesai juga... terima kasih buat Sound Horizon yang telah mempersembahkan lagu Utsukushiki Mono, dan Monica dan Loran yang jadi tokoh cerita lagunya.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
